shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Cozy takes Celestia and Luna's magic/The alicorns retreat
This is how Cozy takes Celestia and Luna's magic and The alicorns retreat goes in The Ending of the End. cut back to the fight shields protect her Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow! Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun! fires a big blast at them Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: Aah! turns to her sister Princess Celestia: Ready, sister? nods Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What are you...? fly to her and power up their horns uses the Bewitching Bell to drain their magic are screaming in pain Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: pained groans they fall down, weakly Twilight Sparkle: NO! runs to them Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains! Lloyd: Tell that to yourself! Baron sees the alicorns and becomes bitter Iron Baron: Princesses. Princess Celestia: Iron Baron. General Kozu: Ooh, frosty. Chen: You five know each other? Iron Baron: They were part of the nine who ended my rule of the Dragon Hunters. is concerned Cozy Glow: They did? Iron Baron: Yes. The Overlord: You forgot about one who you haven't fought. Me. attempts to use the Bewitching Bell on him nothing works Tirek: What the...? Samukai: Well, that was unexpected. The Overlord: Didn't ever checked the book you stole to see what was immune to the bell? looks in the book Samukai: Zero. Zip Zilch. Goose egg! Found the page. General Cryptor: Then spit it out! Samukai: The Bell cannot take any magic from immune creatures. sees the picture General Cryptor: What?! Pythor: Master, side with us! The Overlord: No thanks. I'm already on the winning side. Baron is shocked Iron Baron: Wait. You're with them? Why? The Overlord: If anyone's gonna conquer Equestria, it's gonna be me. Not some rogues clouded by hatred and anger whose power only comes from a cracked bell. General Cryptor: So be it. The Omega: You are dark lord. Why have you not taken this realm? The Overlord: Well, I... the Ninja and their friends It's uh, complicated. Queen Chrysalis: Enough talk! blasts him Tirek: How are you not tired out and we are? The Overlord: Don't you get it? The fight is what fuels me! turns to Cryptor Queen Chrysalis: You said he was vulnerable! General Cryptor: Well, I... Cozy Glow: Well, what?! General Cryptor: I thought he was! Tirek: Well, you thought wrong! Overlord fires at them The Overlord: The alicorns are mine to destroy and mine alone! laughs The Overlord: You dare laugh at your creator, Cryptor?! General Cryptor: Well, why didn't you tell me you were a comedian as well as a traitor? The Overlord: I am not! I never was! I decide who gets to conquer a realm and who doesn't! General Kozu: You betrayed us! The Overlord: I'm only helping them so I can conquer this realm my way! villains laugh the Overlord punches Tirek hard General Cryptor: You're no creator! You're a joke! Overlord rips off Cryptor's arm and sends a shockwave that knocks all the villains to their feet The Overlord: I am a greater villain than any of you ever will be!